User blog:Gliscor Fan/Epic Rap Battles: Pokémon vs History. Dialga vs Doctor Who
~insert a bunch of timey wimey bullshit here~ Hello, welcome to another fantastic installment of Pokemon vs History. Today we have the mystical medical doc at the pinnicle shifting his physical form, versus the Lord of PokeTime himself, Dialga. These two have pretty much all the time in the world, and can time their rhymes efficiently, and can be the very best time lords there ever were, and can easily time the max amount of time in the time it takes to time... time. Yes. Anyway, this is really all I have going for me so don't hate pls. Now then? Shall we begin? Alright, Allons y! Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VS HISTORY VERSUS BEGIN! The Battle Dialga: ~Dialga’s cry is heard ~ It’s time for a rap, no pun intendo I’m a god of time, you’re a reincarnated asshole Call me the explorer of the sky, climbing the Temporal Tower You live in a police box, and you don’t even shower Time flows when my heart beats, you need to regenerate After 24 times, you’ll need your partner just to elevate I can travel to the future, and still be in my prime! After this battle, you’ll be Battle Revolution Narrator: RIPPED BY ROAR OF TIME. 10th Doctor: Time is of the essence, and this will be a slaughter I saw a preview for this battle, time to complain to your father Your timey wimey shenanigans messes up the continuum I studied lore, and you can’t be called from a stadium I better state my name… Just call me the doct-ah All you are is a measly twin brother to a Palkia I hate to leave you alone, but I must be going home How about you also hop into the TARDIS, Allons y, let’s go! Go home? Why? Aren’t you the last of the time lords? Oh right, your people died to some Dalek hordes! I would raise you a win, but you never seem to get victory You die, get reborn, and someone takes place of your history It’s a mystery why the Doctor Who fanbase is so large With all the crappy effects and unexplained Gar-bage! In the beginning, there was churning turmoil of chaos You’re the reason tumblr started the fucking Superwholock! Battle Revolution Announcer: Earthquake tears open the ground! ~the 10th doctor dies, but slowly becomes…~ The 11th Doctor: Oh, you thought you missed me? As you said, I have many forms My show is grand, all your gamers do is jerk off to PokePorn Here’s my ID, it’ll tell you who I am It’s the Time of the Doctor, The Eleventh hour I have to destroy your fam I’ll give you a chance, I’ve never once met a poke-god I’ve only met several people who seem very odd Here’s the last warning, I’ll send you back to your spear pillar I don’t even think you exist, but it must be nice to be poke-filler Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VS HISTORY DIALGA, THE TEMPORAL… ~Dialga stomps and the outro goes black~ poll who won? Dialga/Primal Dialga The 10th/11th doctor hint for next battle Category:Blog posts